Reunion
by Danyella413
Summary: The Gaang has a little reunion after 3 years. Katara gets a little surprise that she doesn't like,Toph still uses nicknames,and Sokka can't find the food. Pairings: Aangji/Jaang/Aang x On Ji and Slight Kataang


**A/N:Okay please please please do not be mad at me. I AM A KATAANGER BUT AANGJI IS OKAY. This one-shot has been pestering my brain so pretty please don't be mad. PLEASE STILL LOVE ME. Apologies to my hardcore Kataang Yellas. Hope some of you enjoy this...**

* * *

It was Team Avatar's Reunion. And everyone was excited to see each other after 3 long years. The reunion was to be held at the Fire Nation palace. They all had to send messages to Zuko because he never went anywhere considering he had a whole nation to run. They had waited 5 long months to get the details right,contact Aang because he's always going everywhere,etc. But now everything was planned out. The Gaang all went separate ways after the war. Aang had to go place to place all the time,Zuko was the Firelord,Sokka and Katara went back to the South Pole,and Toph was running her metalbending school. All this separation even caused Katara to break up with Aang when she told him that she wanted to go back to the South Pole. Which only resulted in a heartbroken Avatar. Anyways, lets get back to the present.

Katara was the first one to come to the palace(of course). Sokka would've been here with her but he was visiting Kyoshi Island at the time so he would take a little longer. Katara walked to the front gates of the palace. And the guards quickly questioned her.

"Who goes there?"asked one guard. Another guard came down to inspect her and once he realized who it was,he quickly bowed in respect for one of the war heroes.

"Master Katara."he then gave the signal to the guard that asked who she was and told him to open the gate. Katara walked inside the palace and noted it hadn't changed a bit since the last time she was here. Luckily, she remembered where the throne room was and went to go find Zuko. After walking down the long,never ending hallways she finally came to the big throne room doors. She pushed it open and walked inside.

"Katara?"Zuko questioned from his throne.

"No,its Azula and I've come to kill you."she said sarcastically. Zuko rolled his eyes at his old friend and got up from his big Firelord chair to go greet her. They engaged in a short hug before just randomly talking. Until the doors opened with a big boom.

"Sugar Queen,Sparky, don't you know how to greet someone?"Asked Toph.

"TOPH!"Katara exclaimed. She hadn't seen Toph in forever. Toph gave her a quick hug and a nod in Zuko's direction.

"Wheres Snoozles and Twinkle Toes?"Toph questioned.

"Hey Zuko,wheres the food?" questioned a voice that could only belong to Sokka. He then gave a quick hug to Toph and said hi to his sister and (properly) hi to Zuko. The all talked and talked and eventually, an hour passed.

"Wheres Twinkle Toes?"Toph questioned once again.

"Yeah I mean,there can't be a Team Avatar Reunion with no Avatar."said Sokka.

Then,the throne room doors opened again. Everyone was hoping it was Aang but,of course,it wasn't. It was Zuko's mom Ursa. He finally found her a bit after the war because he sent out multiple search parties.

"Ursa!" Everyone exclaimed.

"Oh gosh look at all of you."Ursa said affectionately. She scanned over the crowd and noticed someone missing.

"Wheres my son?"Ursa asked.

"I'm right here mom."Zuko said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Not you. I mean Aang."Ursa said. She treated Aang like a son. He was the second child she never had. A little while after Zuko had found his mother Aang had came to the Fire Nation to deal with rebellions. In which Ursa met Aang and over time she had grown to love him as one of her own. Another 30 minutes passed before they heard a voice outside the throne room doors. This voice was deeper but it sounded familiar. The throne room doors finally opened to reveal a 16 year old Avatar. When they finally saw him,all mouths dropped (besides Toph and Zuko).

"Hey guys."Aang said. They were all staring at him like he was a completely different person. Although he kind of was. Aang was much taller,Zuko's height actually. His voice was deeper and he was no longer a child. Ursa was the first to come out of shock.

"Oh my,have you grown!"Ursa exclaimed. She was kind of getting emotional seeing her little boy all grown up.

"Ursa!"Aang exclaimed. He was then choked to death in a tight hug from his 'mother'.

"Sup Twinkle Toes."Toph said casually. She gave Aang a little hug. Aang said hi to Sokka and Zuko and laughed when he realized Sokka was now shorter than him.

"Hows the view down there Sokka?"Aang said. Sokka said the same thing to him 3 years ago and now the tables turned.

"HAHAHAHAA ….no"Sokka said annoyed. Toph snickered at Sokka's misfortune. Aang saw Katara and she ran up to him and gave him a big hug.

"Hi Aang."

"Hey Katara."After they disbanded the hug,Aang then announced that he had to tell everyone something.

"Alright guys I have someone for you to meet." Aang then walked out of the throne room. We all heard him talking to someone who sounded like a girl.

"C'mon I want you to meet them."Aang said.

"No. The Firelord,and the war heroes are out there. I'm just a regular girl."

"I'm the Avatar and you don't care."

"Thats because you're not that important."

"Gee,thanks."

"No problem."

"Okay seriously, I will drag you out there if you don't come on your own."

"I dare you. And you better not becau-"

Aang then walked through the throne room doors again but this time he was carrying a girl.

"Aang put me down!"

"I told you to come on."Aang said. He then set her down on the floor right in front of us. She shot him a quick glare and then bowed to us.

"Firelord Zuko,The Wonderful Ursa,Master Katara,Master Toph,and Great Warrior Sokka,it is my pleasure to meet all of you."The mystery girl said. She then stopped bowing and looked at Aang.

"Everyone, I'd like you to meet On Ji...my girlfriend."Aang said.

Katara's heart filled with jealousy. Aang had already moved on? Katara only went on 1 date since the break up and that was 2 years ago! She wasn't that surprised though,considering how perfect Aang is.

"Wow Twinkle Toes I must say I'm impressed."Toph said. On Ji then snickered.

"Twinkle Toes?"She said quite amused.

"It's an old nickname."Aang tried to explain.

"Hey aren't you that girl that Aang danced with at the secret dance party?"Sokka asked.

Katara faintly remembered it.

**-Flashback mode-**

"_And this is how they do it in the ball rooms of Ba Sing Se"Aang said. Him and this girl,later to be known as On Ji,started dancing together._

"_They look good together."Sokka said._

"_Eh,if thats what you like."Katara said looking away. She was a tiny bit jealous then too._

_**-**_**Flashback mode ends-**

"Yup that's me!" On Ji said.

"Oh yeah! Your that girl that had a crush on Aang! But,at the time,he was practically in love with Katara."Toph said.

Aang's eyes widened. She just had to say that. Didn't she?

"Practically in love huh?"On Ji questioned obviously amused.

"Crush on me huh?"Aang shot back.

"Touche."On Ji said. Ursa then went to give her opinion.

"Aang shes so polite! You chose well."Ursa said approvingly.

"Thanks mom."

"Thats your mom? So is Firelord Zuko your brother?"

"No but spiritually their my granddaughter and great-grandson. "

"How?"On Ji asked.

"Through Roku."

"Oh."

Zuko than began talking to On Ji and eventually her awkwardness faded. But Katara still didn't like her. On Ji seemed like a really nice person and she could tell by the way she looked at him that she really liked Aang but it was just that stupid jealousy in her heart. She wanted Aang to be hers forever and it was her fault he has someone new because that she broke up with him. In fact,she was the one who came up with the idea to split up.

**-Flashback mode-**

_Katara had pulled Aang away from the group because she had something important to tell him._

"_Aang there is something I need to talk to you about."_

"_Sure what is it?"_

"_Well we all know Zuko has to go back to the Fire Nation and stuff but what about the rest of us? We ended the war and found Zuko's mom. I miss my family and I really want to go back to the South Pole. But you can't come because you're the Avatar and you have to help Zuko and travel the world doing important things. And since we're gonna be so far apart...I think we're going to have to break up."_

_Katara could practically see his heart break. But instead of him showing it he smiled instead._

"_I completely understand."Aang said._

"_We're still friends right?"Katara questioned_

"_Of course."Aang said._

**-Flashback mode ends-**

Katara was now the heartbroken one. But what could she do? She can't just break them up for selfish reasons. So now she was supposed to look back on her ways and just regret everything.

_'Well,at least he's happy.' _Katara thought.

**A/N:Once again this one-shot was pestering my brain. PLEASE DONT HATE ME! Love to my Yellas!**


End file.
